


Alone On The Water (by MadLori)

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: Une Etude En Français [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Euthanasia, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Translation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ne s'était jamais attendu à vivre longtemps. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça finirait comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone On The Water (by MadLori)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Traduction en français de la cultissime fanfiction par MadLori, pour laquelle je n'ai pas traduit le titre, parce que "Alone On The Water", c'est "Alone On The Water" et rien d'autre.  
> Exceptionnellement, je ne la propose pas à la lecture sur FF.net, pour la simple et bonne raison que EnAttendantGodot était là avant moi et qu'elle y propose sa propre traduction, "Seul Sur L'eau", depuis fin 2011.

 

 

 

 

 

**Madlori's Alone On The Water**

 

 

 

_Sorrow’s my body on the waves_   
_Sorrow’s a girl inside my cave_   
_I live in a city sorrow built_   
_It’s in my honey, it’s in my milk_

_Don’t leave my half a heart alone on the water_   
_Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_   
_Cause I don’t want to get over you._

 

_\--The National_

 

 

Je suis assis, j'entends des mots. Je suis paralysé.

_Inopérable. Profonde. Pression intracrânienne. Vraiment désolé. Options. Dispositions._

Sherlock est assis à-côté de moi, les jambes croisées. Il est calme.

_ Combien de temps ? Se contente-t-il de demander.

Le neurochirurgien est un de mes camarades d'études à Bart's. C'est un homme bien. Il me regarde avec sympathie, probablement ce qu'ils font tous. Ça ne me dérange pas trop.

_ Un mois. Tout au plus.

J'ai d'autres questions à poser, mais Sherlock est déjà debout.

_ Merci, docteur. Viens John.

Et il est hors de la pièce. Je commence à le suivre.

_ John… Je suis vraiment désolé, me dit mon vieil ami. On peut le mettre à l'aise.

Je ris. Je suis surpris de l'entendre sortir de ma bouche.

_ Il n'a jamais été à l'aise de sa vie. Pas la peine de commencer maintenant.

 

*

 

Nous ne disons rien dans le taxi qui nous ramène à la maison. Je regarde par la vitre. _Regarde ça. Regarde_ _c_ _e monde qui continue de tourner. J'ai l'impression_ _de_ _dégringol_ _er dans le vide_ _._ Les doigts de Sherlock pianotent sur son genou. Il est hors du taxi avant même qu'il ne soit complètement arrêté puis à la maison, montant l'escalier quatre-à-quatre. Il est ensuite dans ses dossiers. Lisant, jetant, empilant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait.

Je me tiens juste là.

_ Sherlock.

Il ne répond pas.

_ Sherlock !

_ L'examen de mon état émotionnel ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment, John, si c'est ça ton objectif.

_ Et ton état physique, alors ?

Il grogne.

_ Étant donné ce que je viens d'apprendre, en quoi c'est important ?

_ On doit en parler.

_ De quoi ?

Il jette un dossier par terre et se tourne pour me faire face.

_ Du fait que j'ai un mois à vivre ?

Je reçois ses mots de plein fouet, à la base de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ J'imagine que c'est toi qui as besoin d'en parler.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Sherlock…

_ Mon seul souci est combien de temps je pourrai encore poursuivre mon travail avant d'être frappé d'incapacité.

Je suis incrédule.

_ Ton _travail_?

Il s'arrête, enfin, et me regarde.

_ Je compte sur toi pour me dire la vérité, John. Alors dis-moi la vérité.

Je prends une grande inspiration. _Détache-toi. Laisse-le partir comme un ballon. Garde-le accroché pour pouvoir le tirer à toi plus tard._

_ Tes maux de tête vont empirer. Tu vas commencer à souffrir d'aphasie et à avoir des difficultés à parler. Ça affectera ton équilibre, tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de marcher ou de te tenir debout. Ton processus cognitif va diminuer et tu vas commencer à perdre la vue. Tu seras sujet aux nausées, au vertige, à la douleur et aux faiblesses musculaires. Et finalement, tu perdras conscience.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Tu es sans doute conscient que les problèmes d'équilibre et d'aphasie ont déjà commencé.

Je hoche la tête en retour.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça, John.

Il croise mon regard. Il a l'air calme, mais je le connais mieux que personne, plus que quiconque ne le connaîtra jamais. Et je peux voir en cet instant que Sherlock a peur.

_ Et je ne peux pas te voir vivre ça.

Plus que la peur de le perdre, était celle de voir son esprit se détériorer, vaguement conscient qu'il était autrefois spécial et exceptionnel mais incapable de se souvenir comment ou pourquoi. Voir son énergie sans bornes prisonnière d'un corps qui ne lui obéirait plus, terrassée par la tumeur profondément enfouie dans son cerveau.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, je suis soulagé.

_ Je prendrai soin de toi.

Une douceur infime passe sur son visage.

_ Je sais bien que oui.

Puis il retrouve son calme olympien.

_ Pas d'injections.

Je suis perplexe un instant.

_ Ce serait le plus simple.

_ Je refuse qu'on te soupçonne. On doit croire que je l'ai fait moi-même. Il existe des pilules ?

_ Oui. Elles prendront un peu plus de temps. Une demi-heure. Mais ce sera moins douloureux.

_ Bien. Va pour les pilules et nous aviserons au jour le jour. Je continuerai à travailler et tu ne parleras à personne de ma maladie, compris ?

Je comprends. Je comprends que je ne peux pas me soumettre à sa requête et qu'il le sait, mais que tout le monde allait faire comme si personne ne savait.

_ D'accord.

_ Nous déciderons quand ce sera le moment. Si quelqu'un désire me voir, je suppose que nous devrons accepter, mais je passerai le dernier jour seul.

Ma gorge se contracte.

_ Seul ?

_ Oui. J'espère donc que tu pourras t'absenter de la clinique ce jour-là. Ça se fera à la dernière minute.

Je suis submergé par le soulagement.

_ Ah. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

Il distingue quelque chose dans ma voix qui lui fait faire un pas dans ma direction.

_ John. Quand je disais « seul », ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ … Eh bien, j'espère que ça te convient.

Me convient. Mon meilleur ami venait juste de m'informer qu'il aimerait passer son dernier jour sur Terre seul avec moi. Il n'y avait rien dans tout cela qui me convenait.

Mon esprit n'avait pas encore assimilé le fait qu'il s'en allait. Je peux à peine imaginer ma vie sans lui. Il s'était sournoisement incrusté dans tous mes souvenirs, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il était en Afghanistan, assis sur le lit de camp voisin, faisant des commentaires sur les autres hommes, me dérangeant alors que j'essayais de suturer quelqu'un. Il était à Bart's, interrompant mes heures de classe pour me traîner à la morgue, volant mes livres de cours et les annotant au stylo rouge quand il trouvait des erreurs. Il était à l'école avec moi, à la maison, au parc dans lequel je jouais quand j'étais enfant.

Je reste planté dans le salon et le regarde retourner à ses dossiers. À un moment au cours des deux dernières années, lui et moi étions devenus un hybride, Sherlock-et-John. La greffe avait été si totale que même quand nous étions séparés, pendant les jours ou les semaines quand ça arrivait, je pouvais toujours sentir le fil invisible qui nous reliait. Pendant un moment, je suis en colère. Parce que ce ne serait pas lui qui allait devoir se séparer d'une moitié de lui-même et redevenir une entité unique. John-et-(censuré). Le lien resterait, pourtant. Je porterais la cicatrice en mon centre qui me rappellerait ce que j'avais perdu.

On se présente comme des colocataires. Ce que nous voulons vraiment dire est que nous sommes des amis. Les gens pensent parfois que nous sommes amants. Aucune description ne concorde. Je ne suis pas sûr que la langue française ait un mot pour décrire ce que nous sommes. Harry nous avait un jour appelé des « partenaires hétéros ». Sherlock avait aimé. Ça l'avait fait rire. Je ne sais pas non plus si ça s'applique. Nous étions juste… eh bien, nous étions nous.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il y avait un trou béant dans ma poitrine, et qu'il s'ouvrait grand et profond, et que dans une minute il allait m'engloutir et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser voir ça.

_ Je dois sortir un moment, dis-je.

Ma culpabilité à l'idée de le laisser seul étant donné la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir était tempérée par celle qu'il préférerait être seul plutôt que de devoir avoir affaire à l'expression de mes émotions.

Il se contente d'un laconique hochement de tête.

_ À plus tard.

Je me détourne et dévale l'escalier. Mon estomac fait des nœuds. Je dois m'adosser au mur un moment. Je réussis à sortir et hèle un taxi.

Je parviens à me contenir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez Sarah. Encore une relation dans ma vie qui défiait les étiquettes. Petite amie ? Non. Amie ? Oui, mais plus que ça. Partenaire sexuel ? À l'occasion. Ces termes pouvaient s'appliquer, à l'exception qu'elle en savait plus sur ce que je vivais avec Sherlock que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle savait pour le lien. Cela nous avait rendu incapable d'obtenir ce que nous espérions avoir, mais également incapable de nous retrancher dans la zone sûre de l'amitié. Aussi planions-nous dans l'indéfini. Elle sortait avec d'autres personnes. J'avais juste Sherlock.

Elle voit mon visage et m'entraîne à l'intérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je tremblais.

_ Sherlock.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?

_ Il s'est trouvé une putain de tumeur au cerveau.

 

*

 

Elle me soutient pendant que je fonds en larmes d'une façon dont je devrais être embarrassé, mais vivre avec le détachement perpétuel de Sherlock m'avait d'une certaine façon rendu remarquablement peu soucieux de tout ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. J'étais devenu l'incarnation de son humanité, je devais exprimer toutes les émotions qu'il réprimait, ce qui me revenait à faire double emploi.

Je lui dis pour les pilules dont j'ai besoin, et pour le plan de Sherlock. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'elle proteste, mais elle hoche juste la tête et offre son aide.

_ Pour combien de temps tu penses qu'il en a avant de… d'en avoir assez ? Demande-t-elle calmement.

Je presse un gant de toilette humide sur mon visage enflé. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison comme ça.

_ Pas plus de deux semaines, je pense. Ça va tellement vite, Sarah. Putain de merde, j'ai commencé à remarquer ses migraines seulement la semaine dernière.

J'entends ma voix se briser.

Sarah lisse les cheveux sur ma tempe.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, John.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi lui ?

_ Pourquoi n'importe qui ?

_ Mais il est… On a besoin de lui. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, à _quel point_ il en fait.

Je frotte mon visage avec le linge humide et laisse ma tête retomber sur le canapé.

_ Je dois rentrer. J'ai besoin de congés. Il ne doit pas rester seul. Il pourrait avoir besoin de soins médicaux n'importe quand.

Elle secoue la tête.

_ Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

Je me contente de la regarder.

_ C'est rien de l'admettre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que tu veux passer autant de temps possible avec lui avant la fin.

Mes lèvres frémissent de nouveau. _La fin. Sa fin. Bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai._

_ Je pensais qu'on aurait tout le temps du monde.

Sarah m'enlace encore et je pleure un peu plus. Je me sens stupide, mais c'était mieux de toute laisser sortir maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire ça devant Sherlock.

Et elle a raison. Dès que je serai rentré à la maison, je ne quitterai plus ses côtés.

 

*

 

Il travaille. Je ne vais pas à la clinique. Nous prenons enquête après enquête. Il ne dort pas, donc moi non plus. Je prends de rapides siestes quand il est dans son bain, ou quand il est occupé avec quelque chose pour lequel je ne peux pas aider.

Je prends Lestrade à part et je lui explique calmement la situation. C'est un choc terrible, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Je promets de l'informer quand la décision sera prise. Je fais de même avec Angelo. Je sais qu'il transmettra la nouvelle.

Sherlock est inflexible sur l'idée de ne rien dire à Mme Hudson. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Si nous le faisions, nous l'aurions sans arrêt dans les jambes. Nous attendrons donc jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus repousser l'échéance.

Sarah m'amène les pilules. Deux pilules, blanches et lisses. Je les garde constamment sur moi.

Il ne les prendra pas sans mon aide, et ça ne lui ressemblerait que trop bien de tout envoyer promener par frustration, de les avaler par dépit, et l'idée seule de revenir du supermarché et de le trouver… Voilà. Je garde les pilules sur moi.

Rien ne semble s'aggraver pendant quelques jours. Puis la constriction de son visage qui signale une migraine cesse de partir avec les antidouleurs que je lui donne. Il titube de temps en temps, je reste près de lui quand nous nous trouvons sur des scènes de crime.

Une semaine après son diagnostic, je le retrouve en train de vomir dans la salle de bain. Il est pâle et en sueur. Je lui donne un peu de prochlorepazine et ça semble l'aider.

Il a ce jour-là sa première aphasie significative. Il se tient là, prêt à faire son exposé, et soudainement, les mots ne sortent pas. Je vois sa mâchoire bouger, ses yeux, son esprit prêt à nous montrer comment les éléments s'emboîtaient, et les mots ne viennent pas. Il tourne les yeux dans ma direction, la panique à peine visible derrière le voile qui recouvrait toujours l'état émotionnel de Sherlock, le voile derrière lequel moi seul pouvait normalement voir, bien que si rarement.

_ John, bégaye-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande en pointant le doigt vers quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui n'ait pas de rapport avec ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

Il détourne le regard.

_ C'est une Citroën dernier modèle.

Puis il prend une grande inspiration, revient à nous et parvient à nous exposer ses conclusions. Sally fronce les sourcils, Lestrade soupire et nous échangeons un regard.

Ça commence.

 

*

 

Je revenais du supermarché quand je croise Mycroft descendant l'escalier. Il avait l'air pâle et épuisé.

_ Oh, John, m'accueillit-il doucement. Je suis désolé de vous avoir manqué.

_ Dans ce cas, vous auriez pu éviter d'attendre que je sorte pour venir, je réplique avec irritation.

Si Mycroft croyait que j'étais aussi stupide, alors il ne m'avait pas bien regardé.

_ Sherlock avait des affaires à régler avec moi.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Je ferais bien de monter.

Je n'avais pas de temps pour lui pour le moment.

Sherlock était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir, ses jambes repliées sous lui. Il me fait signe de prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil.

_ Assieds-toi, John. Nous avons à parler affaires. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps sur ce genre de choses, mais il semble que ce soit nécessaire.

Je m'assois.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il me tend des papiers. Je les reconnais. C'est une procuration durable pour soins de santé.

_ Dans le cas où notre plan tournerait mal, m'annonce-t-il, si je devais être inconscient ou dramatiquement diminué, tu auras autorité pour prendre les décisions médicales pour moi.

J'aurais cru avoir quelques sentiments là-dessus, mais non. C'est comme il a dit. Juste du business. Le business de mourir. Je signe les papiers.

_ Voilà.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies autant… d'équité.

_ On n'en aura pas besoin. Tu feras ça selon tes termes.

_ J'espère que tu as raison.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ J'ai mis mes dernières volontés à jour. Tu hériteras de tout, à l'exception de quelques objets de valeur familiale qui reviendront à Mycroft. Sens-toi libre de distribuer mes biens comme bon te semble.

Je soupire.

_ Je ne veux pas te prendre tes affaires, Sherlock.

_ Brûle les, alors, conclut-il d'une voix où perçait l'énervement, quelle différence ça fait ? Tout ce qui m'appartenait sera à toi, de toute façon, rien n'aura d'importance, et je ne saurai pas ce qu'il adviendra de mes possessions, alors prends ce qui te plaît et donne le reste aux éboueurs.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Je suis assourdi par les mots que nous ne prononçons pas.

 

*

 

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock titube deux fois et manque de tomber. La seconde fois, je le guide vers un banc non loin et le fais asseoir. Il a été particulièrement silencieux ce jour.

_ Je ne peux plus voir de l’œil droit, chuchote-t-il, et je pouvais entendre le tremblement dans sa voix. Ça a commencé il y a environs une demi-heure.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

_ On devrait rentrer.

_ L'enquête est presque résolue. Finissons-la.

Il me regarde, suppliant.

_ Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter ça, je murmure.

Il tend le bras et me prend la main. Je serre fort. J'en ai strictement rien à faire si les gens se font des idées.

 

*

 

Nous bouclons l'enquête. Sherlock est pendu à moi alors que nous montons les marches vers notre appartement. Son équilibre s'était dégradé de façon alarmante rien que ce dernier jour.

Je le fais asseoir et prends sa tension. Elle est haute. Son pouls bat la chamade. Il a de la fièvre. Ses réactions pupillaires sont irrégulières. Il pouvait lire les résultats sur mon visage. Je commence à me lever mais il me retient.

_ John, souffle-t-il, et je savais ce qui allait suivre.

_ Pas encore, je murmure.

_ C'est le moment.

Je soutiens son regard.

_ S'il te plaît, Sherlock.

_ On est mercredi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

Il soupire.

_ Vendredi soir, alors.

C'était le plan. Un préavis de deux jours. Le premier jour pour les personnes dans sa vie qui viendraient rendre visite pour lui poser une question ou lui donner quelque chose. Le deuxième jour était pour nous.

Les pilules étaient lourdes dans ma poche.

 

*

 

Le matin suivant, la migraine de Sherlock était si intense qu'il pouvait à peine supporter la lumière. Je lui ai donné un puissant analgésique, et ça l'aide. Il insiste pour porter ses vêtements normaux. Il prétend ne pas prévoir de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, mais il sait ce qui allait suivre.

Notre premier ordre du jour est celui que nous redoutons le plus. C'est le moment de parler à Mme Hudson. Nous descendons à son appartement et la faisons asseoir.

Elle pleure et se cramponne à lui. Sherlock l'enlace en retour et lui assure qu'il ne souffre pas, que ce serait très paisible. Elle m'enlace également. Elle veut monter avec nous et prendre soin de nous, mais Sherlock est inflexible. Nous promettons de repasser la voir demain. Elle méritait une entorse aux conditions de Sherlock sur le fait de passer la journée seul.

Molly est notre première visite. Elle met un soin très spécial à être enjouée et prétendre qu'elle est totalement ignorante de tout ce qu'elle n'est pas censée savoir.

_ J'ai rassemblé d'autres photos de tatouages pour vous, annonce-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de photographies.

_ Merci, répond-il.

_ J'ai noté au dos les informations dont vous avez toujours besoin, comme ça vous pourrez les classer.

_ Charmante attention. Je suis sûr que ce sera utile.

Molly se mordait la lèvre.

_ Sinon… J'ai un corps non identifié. S'il n'est pas réclamé, vous pourrez venir faire cette expérience sur les rotules, si vous voulez.

_ Magnifique. Quand cela ?

_ Nous devons attendre une semaine.

Elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

Sherlock sourit.

_ Je vous verrai à ce moment-là, alors.

Son visage se décompose un peu, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

_ Je dois y aller, annonce-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle baisse les yeux sur lui un moment, puis se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

_ Au revoir, Sherlock, parvient-elle à articuler.

Il paraît un peu touché.

_ Bonne chance, Molly.

Elle se détourne et se sauve sans à peine un regard pour moi. Je l'entends commencer à pleurer alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Sherlock laisse échapper un long soupir.

_ J'espère que les autre feront meilleure figure, souffle-t-il.

Malheureusement, Sally Donovan est notre prochaine visite, et c'est une épouvantable actrice. Elle paraît bien trop enjouée et ne peut se résoudre à l'insulter ainsi qu'elle devrait normalement le faire. C'est déconcertant. Elle s'en va juste quelques minutes après, apparemment dégoûtée d'elle-même. Je la coince à la porte.

_ Vous auriez pu faire un effort, je lui reproche à voix basse.

_ Il ne mérite pas ça, réplique-t-elle.

_ Raison de plus. J'avais été clair : vous deviez tous le traiter normalement. Ce n'était pas normal.

_ Comment je peux l'appeler « taré » et l'insulter quand je sais que demain soir…, se défend-elle d'une voix qui devient inaudible. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites ça.

_ Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire.

Elle grogne.

_ Certaines choses ne changent pas. Au revoir, John.

Anderson se montre juste après le déjeuner.

_ Voilà, grogne-t-il en jetant à Sherlock un sac en papier, les échantillons de fibres que vous vouliez. Vous feriez bien de nous faire un genre de miracle de la déduction là-dessus aussi, parce que c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Sherlock sourit d'un air suffisant.

_ Je suis sûr que ce serait des preuves suffisantes même pour vous, Anderson.

_ C'est quand même sidérant que vous soyez autorisé à fourrer votre nez dans une enquête officielle.

_ Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

_ Je ne vais pas me tenir là et me laisser insulter ! Lâche Anderson d'un ton brusque.

_ Alors prenez un siège, ce sera plus confortable, réplique Sherlock en retour, jubilant presque.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, répond-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses gants. Vous n'êtes qu'un imbuvable connard.

_ Et vous la redéfinition même de l'ignorance.

_ Profitez bien de la vie.

Anderson quitte la pièce d'un pas raide. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte.

_ Merci, je murmure.

Il me regarde, et j'aurais juré qu'il avait presque des remords.

_ Prenez soin de lui.

_ C'est promis.

Nous avons à peine eu la paix ce jour-là. Sherlock en était heureux. Je l'étais moins. J'étais jaloux du temps qui lui restait, chaque minute qui s'écoulait était une que je ne pouvais pas passer avec lui, pas tant qu'il y avait des gens pour défiler les uns après les autres. Des gens qu'il avait aidé faisaient un saut, juste pour lui apporter quelques pâtisseries, sans raison, j'avais juste pensé que vous les aimeriez, oh je passais devant un fleuriste et j'ai vu ce bouquet et j'ai pensé que ça illuminerait un peu ici, oh de bêtes chocolats, je les amenais à ma sœur, vous n'en voudriez pas, par hasard ?

La nuit tombe. Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup quitté son fauteuil, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de voir comment est son équilibre, aussi entre deux visites, je le fais se lever et marcher un peu. Il semble plus ou moins stable. Je lui prépare un thé.

Lestrade arrive juste après huit heures. Avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas faire bonne figure, car nous avons des affaires sérieuses à régler.

_ Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'enquête.

_ Je prendrai les pilules moi-même, de mon plein gré. Mais John pourrait avoir à porter le blâme pour ne pas m'avoir arrêté. C'est un professionnel de santé, il a pour obligation d'empêcher les autres de se nuire à eux-mêmes.

_ Tout ce qu'il a à faire est d'affirmer qu'il était hors de la pièce et qu'il ignorait que tu avais pris quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Sherlock hoche la tête.

_ Je suppose qu'il faudra s'en contenter.

_ Je prendrai le risque, Sherlock.

Bon Dieu, je m'étais jeté au devant de bombes, de balles et de Vikings déchaînés pour cet homme, et maintenant il s'inquiétait des risques que je prenais ?

_ Non, affirme-t-il brusquement. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque.

_ Écoutez, intervient Lestrade, je suis sûr à 98 % que je peux prévenir n'importe quel type d'enquête. C'est illégal, certes, mais dans des cas comme celui-là… la majorité d'entre nous ira voir ailleurs, de toute façon.

Sherlock n'en semble pas convaincu.

_ Je veux votre parole que John restera au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Lestrade hoche la tête.

_ Vous l'avez, autant que faire se peut.

Il nous tend un sourire oblique.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous soumets deux ou trois trucs ?

Et Sherlock se ragaillardit.

_ Je vous en prie.

Lestrade passe la demi-heure suivante à exposer des indices, des circonstances, des situations, et à prendre note des pensées de Sherlock. Je suis assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, intervenant quand nécessaire, mais principalement n'écoutant que le son de sa voix. Je baisse à un moment les yeux pour me rendre compte que Sherlock se tenait à mon pull, juste un léger pincement sur ma manche, entre deux doigts de sa main droite, comme s'il s'assurait que j'étais là… ou peut-être qu'il était toujours là.

Je comprends d'après le contexte de certains indices que beaucoup des affaires mentionnées par Lestrade étaient classées depuis longtemps. Depuis des années, voire des décennies. Je réalise alors que c'est sa dernière chance. C'est celle de Sherlock aussi. Je me demande si ça allait être dur pour lui de quitter cette vie ou de quitter son travail. Son esprit faisait-il seulement la distinction entre les deux ?

 

*

 

Nous attendons Mycroft pour dix heures. Sarah se présente à neuf heures trente. Je suis surpris de la voir.

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonne-t-elle. Il m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander de venir.

Je suis perplexe. Elle et Sherlock n'étaient pas en meilleur des termes. Il y avait eu des moments où je m'étais senti comme le drapeau au milieu d'un tir à la corde. Mes quelques connaissances mâles me taquinaient toujours là-dessus parce que Sherlock gagnait inévitablement. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Sherlock gagne toujours. Il était comme un corps céleste doté de sa propre gravité, me gardant en orbite.

Sarah monte avec moi. Sherlock s'illumine en la voyant et lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui. Il me jette un regard appuyé.

_ John, pourrais-je avoir un thé, s'il te plaît ?

Je hoche la tête. Il veut lui parler seul à seule.

Je m'attarde dans la cuisine, leur jetant des coups d’œil, les voyant penchés l'un vers l'autre, parlant attentivement. Ils ne discutent pas longtemps, cependant. Elle se lève et je la vois lui serrer la main. Je donne son thé à Sherlock et la raccompagne à la porte.

Quand elle se retourne, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'enlace avec force.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Je demande.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Me répond-elle en reculant. Il voulait que je garde un œil sur toi. Il a dit : « Ce sera un coup très dur pour John. » Il voulait que je m'assure que tu manges et que tu dormes. Pour juste après, tu sais.

_ Hmm. Il y en a qui sont sûrs de leur importance.

J'avais opté pour la légèreté, mais ça tombe extrêmement à plat.

_ Je pense plus qu'il y en a qui n'ont plus le temps de faire semblant, me corrige-t-elle avant de soutenir mon regard. John, tu dois faire ce que tu penses être juste. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi ressentir. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est vrai. Je peux juste te dire qu'il est mourant et que tu es tout ce à quoi il pense.

Je suis sans voix.

Sarah s'en va, et nous sommes seuls pendant quelques minutes.

_ Tu es fatigué ? Je demande en m'asseyant devant lui, nos genoux se touchant presque.

_ Ça va.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

_ Sherlock, je dois encore te poser la question. Tu es sûr pour ta mère ?

Il soutient mon regard.

_ J'en suis sûr.

Lui et Mycroft avaient décidé de ne rien lui dire avant que ce soit fini. Sherlock estimait que ce serait moins cruel, moins douloureux pour elle de ne rien savoir avant que ce soit fait. Je pensais que c'était cruel de lui refuser la chance de dire au revoir. Mais ils étaient sur ce point fermes et en accord comme ils l'étaient rarement sur quoi que ce soit. Je faisais juste un ultime effort. J'aimais plutôt bien la mère de Sherlock, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Pas juste pour ne pas lui avoir dit, mais aussi pour avoir eu une journée entière en sa compagnie alors qu'elle n'avait rien eu.

_ Elle devrait avoir la même chance que tous les autres, j'argumente.

_ Maman déteste les adieux, elle est nulle à ça. Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Et ce n'est pas juste à cause d'elle, m'explique-t-il.

Sa tête dodelinait un peu. Antidouleurs. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Je ne peux pas, John. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux et faire ça.

Je tends impulsivement le bras et lui prends la main. Ses doigts agrippent fermement les miens, avec reconnaissance.

_ Je comprends.

Oui, je comprends, d'une certaine façon. Sherlock avait deux options, aussi horrible l'une que l'autre. Je suppose qu'il avait le droit de choisir celle qui lui causerait le moins d'angoisse dans ses dernières heures.

Puis Mycroft est là, et je m'écarte pour lui faire de la place. Sherlock me demande de rester d'un regard, je reprends donc ma place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Je sens encore tirer un peu sur mon pull. Suspendu au bout de ses doigts.

 

*

 

Mycroft a l'air un peu brisé en repartant. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock le voit, il enlace sincèrement son frère avant de s'en aller. Il n'est donc pas totalement phobique sur ce type de contact. Il serre tout le temps Mme Hudson dans ses bras, et fait régulièrement de même pour moi. Mais lui et Mycroft n'étaient tout simplement pas comme ça.

Mycroft me prend à part dans l'entrée.

_ J'espère que vous savez la confiance que je place en vous, me dit-il.

J'acquiesce.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

_ Étrangement, je ne me suis jamais inquiété. Jamais avec vous dans la balance. Hmm, intéressant, ça.

Quand je reviens à l'étage, Sherlock est sur pieds. Il semble relativement stable.

_ Je pense que je vais aller dormir, m'annonce-t-il.

J'ai un large sourire.

_ Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire.

Il a un petit sourire.

_ Que fait d'autre un homme quand son travail est terminé ?

Mon sourire s'efface. Terminé.

Je l'aide à se mettre au lit une fois qu'il s'est changé.

_ John, je…

Il s'interrompt, la bouche ouverte, puis balaie l'idée d'un geste de la main.

_ Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il soupire.

_ Je crois que je ne veux pas être seul.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ?

Il se contente de me regarder avec de grands yeux. Sa maladie et ses médicaments démantelaient la plupart de ses défenses. C'était impressionnant qu'il ait pu contenir autant de lui-même. Ce qu'il avait traversé aurait transformé la plupart des gens en pleurnichardes coquilles vides, en l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

Je passe mon pyjama et redescends dans sa chambre. Je m'installe dans le lit avec lui. Ça ne me semble pas bizarre. Il s'approche de moi, pour pouvoir reposer sa temps contre mon épaule. Nous restons allongés pendant un long moment, sans dormir. De temps en temps, Sherlock s'assoupit. Je fixe son visage détendu. Je ne parviens pas à détourner les yeux. Je ne parviens pas à assimiler le fait quand dans vingt-quatre heures, je ne verrais plus jamais son visage. Ce n'était qu'angles bizarres et creux et pâleur surnaturelle, aggravés par sa condition.

Je ne dors pas. Je me contente de le regarder. Je regarde sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration et je n'arrête pas d'imaginer le moment auquel j'assisterais bientôt, et je réprime la moindre fraction de douleur pour plus tard. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça maintenant. Je dois être présent pour lui, pour ces dernières heures, je dois tout repousser pour jusqu'à ce que je ce soit fini, mais je sais, je sais ce que ça allait être.

Je hais l'univers. Je hais les forces qui le gouvernent, soient-elles des dieux, le destin, ou les fruits du hasard. Qui ou quoi que ce soit, je les hais pour m'avoir approché de son orbite. Je hais Mike Stamford pour nous avoir fait nous rencontrer. Je hais celui qui m'a tiré dessus et qui m'a fait partir d'Afghanistan. Je hais l'Angleterre pour le montant de ma pension qui m'avait rendu nécessiteux d'un colocataire. Je hais cet appartement pour avoir été si charmant que je n'avais pas tourné les talons pour partir à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Je le hais lui pour avoir été intéressant et m'avoir entraîné avec lui au point de ne pas avoir pu l'envoyer au diable et me trouver un bête colocataire.

Un bête colocataire. Ça existe ? Aurais-je pu en avoir un ? À quoi ma vie aurait-elle ressemblé si ça avait été le cas ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir échanger Sherlock contre quoi que ce soit.

Même si ça voulait dire que mon cœur ne se serait pas brisé en cet instant.

 

*

 

Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux le lendemain matin. Un sursis temporaire, mais qui tombe bien. Rien ne presse. Aujourd'hui est le jour. Son dernier jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je lui demande.

L'idée de devoir choisir comment quelqu'un devrait passer son dernier jour sur Terre est si horriblement complexe que je suis sûr qu'elle me paralyserait, mais je suis également sûr qu'il a un plan.

Il est en train de regarder par la fenêtre, entièrement habillé, et pendant juste un moment, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé. Tout allait bien.

Je hais absolument tout.

_ J'aimerais sortir, me dit-il alors.

_ Sortir ? Où ?

Je sens à nouveau ce pincement de jalousie. J'ai besoin de ce temps, putain de merde. Où voulait-il donc bien aller ?

_ Dehors. En ville.

Oh. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

_ Faire un tour ? Tes endroits favoris ?

_ Exactement, me répond-il avant de se détourner de la fenêtre. Il y a trois choses dans le monde qui sont important pour moi, j'aimerais donc user de ce temps pour dire au revoir à chacun. La première est mon travail. Je m'en suis occupé la nuit dernière. La seconde est cette ville. Alors faisons ça maintenant.

Je connais la réponse mais je dois poser la question. Au diable mon incertitude.

_ Quelle est la troisième ?

Il me regarde, comme s'il me sermonnait vaguement.

_ John. Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin que je te le dise.

Nous sortons. Nous prenons des taxis pour ne pas le fatiguer. Nous allons à Trafalgar Square. Hyde Park. Nous marchons en silence. L'équilibre de Sherlock est tolérable, mais il se tient à mon bras. Il regarde les alentours, enregistrant tout.

Nous nous arrêtons pour nous reposer sur un banc le long de la rivière. Je vais à la rambarde et baisse les yeux sur l'eau.

_ Est-ce qu'on va enfin se décider à en parler ? Je demande finalement.

_ Parler de quoi ?

J'ai un rire moquer. Comme s'il y avait un autre sujet en cours.

_ Du fait que tu vas mourir ce soir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à en dire ?

_ Beaucoup ! Sherlock, je… je ne…

Il saisit ma manche et me fait rasseoir sur le banc.

_ Je suis en paix avec ça.

Il soutient mon regard.

_ Je n'ai jamais espéré vivre longtemps, John. J'ai toujours pensé connaître ma fin jeune. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait comme ça, cependant. Je pensais que je me ferais tirer dessus, ou exploser. Je pensais à la rigueur que j'emmènerais quelqu'un avec moi, quelqu'un dont le monde voudrait se débarrasser. L'idée ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Ce n'est que dernièrement que l'idée de quitter cette vie a commencé à devenir… pénible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'avais personne à laisser derrière moi. Personne à qui je manquerais.

Il me regarde à nouveau et il y avait quelque chose à vif dans ses yeux.

_ Je te manquerai, John ?

Ma gorge se contracte. Je ravale ma salive avec peine.

_ Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Sherlock.

 

*

 

L'appartement est silencieux. Nous nous arrêtons pour voir Mme Hudson. Elle garde contenance. Elle enlace de nouveau Sherlock, puis moi.

Nous montons. Je ferme la porte derrière nous. La nuit est tombée et je suis à la dérive. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ou s'il y a un plan. Il s’assoit dans son fauteuil. J'hésite non loin. Il lève les yeux sur moi.

_ Tu ramènes les pilules, John ?

Mon cœur se glace et mon estomac dégringole.

_ Maintenant ? Mais… maintenant ?

Sa voix est douce.

_ Quel intérêt de différer ?

_ L'intérêt ? J'en sais rien, juste que… on doit vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

_ Va juste chercher les pilules. Comme ça nous serons prêt.

Je vais dans la cuisine, les pieds engourdi, et tire un verre d'eau. Les pilules sont dans ma poche. Je les place dans une petite soucoupe et retourne dans le salon. Il me regarde. Je me laisse tomber au sol devant son fauteuil, m'agenouillant entre ses pieds. Je tiens le verre et la soucoupe, mais ne fais pas un geste pour les lui donner.

Il tend les bras et me les prend des mains, mais les pose sur la table à-côté de lui. Il se penche en avant, les mains repliées devant lui.

_ Non, mourir m'est égal, John. C'est le prix que nous avons tous à payer. Et je suis heureux de pouvoir en choisir les termes.

Il s'interrompt et attend jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux sur lui.

_ Ça m'est égal, excepté…

Il ravale sa salive avec peine.

_ … Excepté pour toi. Je regrette la peine que ça va te causer. Je ne prétends pas en connaître la nature. Je sais juste que j'ai passé du temps à imaginer ce que ce serait si nos places étaient inversées.

J'essaye de mémoriser son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler.

_ Je pensais vraiment que je passerais le reste de ma vie avec toi, je me décide à avouer.

Il a un petit sourire en coin.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as prévu ? Plutôt limité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, je veux dire… Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer d'autre, qui d'autre j'ai pu rencontrer, ou qui j'ai pu être, avant toute chose, je serai… ça, j'explique en faisant un geste vague entre lui et moi.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Je suppose que dans un sens, j'ai de la chance.

_ De la chance ? Comment ?

_ Je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Je suis défait.

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que je pleure, mon front posé sur ses genoux. Je suis impuissant. J'ai échoué.

_ Je suis censé te garder en sécurité, je sanglote entre mes larmes. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir arranger.

_ Tu as tout arrangé, John. C'est grâce à toi que je peux partir comme ça, de la façon que je souhaite.

Il glisse sa main sous mon menton et me redresse la tête. Il tient mon visage entre ses mains et pose son front contre le mien. Je me suspends à ses poignets, parce que je dois m'accrocher à quelque chose.

_ Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à faire des déclarations ou des confessions, m'avoue-t-il.

_ J'en ai pas besoin.

_ Bien. J'espère que mes actions parlent pour moi.

Je hoche la tête. Il me relâche et se redresse. Il tend la main vers la soucoupe et le verre. Je sors mon portable et envoie deux textos. Un pour Lestrade, un pour Sarah. C'était l'arrangement. J'envoie les texto quand il prend les pilules. Ils viendront à la maison dans une heure. Lestrade viendrait pour Sherlock, Sarah viendrait pour moi.

Sherlock croise mon regard encore une fois, puis il avale les pilules avec le verre d'eau. Il pose la vaisselle de côté sur un ton définitif.

C'est fait. D'ici les prochaines trente minutes, il sera parti.

Je me relève, et ses yeux suivent les miens. Je tends le bras pour lui prendre la main et le mets sur pieds. Il me regarde, perplexe. Je l'amène au canapé et m'assois dans le coin. Il comprend l'idée et s'assoit à-côté de moi. Je garde sa main dans la mienne.

Il respire lentement, délibérément. Je veux parler mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou si ça aiderait l'un d'entre nous. Il lève les yeux sur moi.

_ John…, commence-t-il, et je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux. Je pensais être prêt pour ça.

Sa voix tremble.

_ Je suis là, Sherlock.

_ J'ai peur, John.

Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix aussi faible.

Rien que je ferai ne sera aussi important que ça.

Je le prends dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il est si maigre. Il est replié incroyablement petit, tenant sur mes genoux. Mes bras peuvent l'encercler complètement. Il agrippe mon pull et laisse échapper un souffle saccadé.

_ Juste détends-toi, je lui chuchote.

_ Je ne veux pas te quitter.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

On patinait au bord du gouffre. Une horreur sourde me submerge. Je ne veux désespérément pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas le dire tout aussi désespérément. En cet instant, je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami, et c'était bien assez dur. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de perdre davantage. Je ne peux pas regarder ce futur qui nous est refusé et admettre que nous pouvions avoir autre chose que cette amitié que je connais déjà. Si je regarde ce chemin maintenant clos et que je vois autre chose, toujours entraperçu mais jamais saisi, jamais reconnu, cela pourrait me briser pour de bon.

Mais il n'est pas question de moi. S'il en a besoin, alors ce sera dit. Dieu me vienne en aide.

Je sens ses membres relâcher.

_ John, articule-t-il d'une voix indistincte. Besoin de te voir.

Je le fais se retourner dans mes bras pour que nous soyons face à face. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il tremblait.

_ Sherlock, regarde-moi. Ne pense pas. Ne cherche pas à te cramponner. Juste regarde-moi, d'accord ?

Ce qu'il fait. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage comme s'il essayait de faire ce que je faisais plus tôt, et me mémoriser. Je sais que je ne serai pas épargné, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas été.

J'embrasse ses lèvres, doucement. Je sens la tension le quitter, et une main sur mon visage. Je le tiens près de moi, nos fronts joints à nouveau. Ses yeux papillonnaient, maintenant. Il m'embrasse en retour, peinant comme si cela lui coûtait ses dernières forces.

_ Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je verrai, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je soutiens son regard. Chaque seconde est comme une lame dans ma chair, mais je le soutiens. Je ne détournerai pas le regard parce que c'est sacré et qu'il n'y a plus rien en moi à sauver de toute façon. Il prend plusieurs grandes inspirations et s'affaisse. Ses yeux ses ferment.

Il dort, maintenant. Ce ne sera plus très long.

Je le serre contre moi, l'enlace de mon corps tout entier. J'embrasse son visage encore et encore. Je suis conscient de lui parler, mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui dis. Il est possible que je lui dise que je l'aime. Il est possible que je lui dise que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre et que je n'en aimerais jamais d'autre. Il est possible que je le maudisse pour me quitter. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ces choses sont toutes vraies, que je les dise ou non.

Il prend son dernier souffle quelques minutes plus tard. Expire, et ensuite… rien.

Je fixe son visage. Ce n'est pas réel.

Je ne m'entends plus parler maintenant. Alors je le dis encore et cette fois je sais que je le dis. Je lui parle jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise.

Lestrade et Sarah sont là. Quand sont-ils arrivés ? Ils sont penchés sur nous, la mine triste. Sarah pleure. Lestrade est venu avec les employés des pompes funèbres qui vont l'emmener. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Sarah a son bras autour de moi, et elle et Lestrade m'exhortent finalement de le lâcher. Je ne peux pas regarder. Je vais à la fenêtre et Sarah m'enlace par derrière. J'entends des bruissements et les roues dans l'escalier et les cliquetis du brancard, et ils étaient presque partis quand je les arrête.

_ Attendez. Un instant.

Je dois sonner suffisamment calme pour qu'ils s'arrêtent quand je le leur dis. Il est couvert d'un drap. Je vais au brancard et repousse le drap.

Je me contente de regarder. Peut-être avais-je quelque chose à dire, mais c'est parti, maintenant. C'est trop tard. L'homme que je venais de perdre n'était pas que mon meilleur ami, pas maintenant.

Ils l'emmènent. Lestrade m'enlace, et c'est un peu alarmant, mais j'en ai besoin. Il part, et Sarah me couve avec des yeux d'aigle.

Je traverse le salon vers le canapé. Je ne fais que la moitié du chemin. Mes jambes se dérobent lentement sous moi et je suis assis au sol, regardant le vide devant moi. Elle me rejoint et me tient la main.

Je ne ressens rien.

 

*

 

Ses obsèques attirent du monde. Ça ne me surprend pas. Beaucoup de gens admiraient Sherlock. Tout autant ne pouvaient pas le sentir. Mais aucun de ceux qui avaient été en contact avec lui ne l'avait oublié, et il semblait que tous se sentaient obligés d'être là.

Je suis traité comme la veuve éplorée. Proche-en-chef. Ç’aurait vraiment dû être sa mère, mais tout le monde semble considérer cet arrangement comme approprié, à commencer par la mère elle-même.

En dépit de mes craintes, elle ne me blâme pas. Mycroft dit qu'elle déteste les au revoir et qu'elle n'aurait pas su gérer celui de Sherlock, c'était donc aussi bien. Elle semble comprendre ça. Elle m'enlace et me dit qu'elle est heureuse qu'il m'ait eu à ses côté pendant ses dernières heures.

Je me lève pour faire son éloge. Je le fais parce que je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Je parle de son génie, son dévouement dans son travail. Je parle des gens qu'il a aidé et des criminels qu'il a amené devant la justice. Je ne dis pas comment il me faisait sentir vivant, ou la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand le soleil se glissait derrière eux par le côté.

Je dis aux proches qu'il était mon ami, et que j'étais honoré de l'avoir connu et d'avoir travaillé avec lui. Je ne leur dis pas que je l'aimais, que je l'aime encore, et que si j'avais un seul souhait au monde, ce serait que je puisse ne plus l'aimer.

 

*

 

Sherlock m'a tout légué. Il avait plus d'argent que je ne le pensais. Il n'avait probablement jamais eu besoin d'un colocataire. Mais je savais depuis quelque temps que ma présence avait de nombreux buts, et l'un des derniers était financier. Je me retrouve bien nanti pour le moment. Je prends un congé de la clinique. Je le passe à réorganiser l'appartement.

J'ouvre une nuit l'un de ses albums. Collections de crimes, de déductions, d'exemples. Ses notes griffonnées partout de son écriture en pattes de mouches. Je m'assois avec et je l'entends m'en faire la lecture. Je lis tout. Puis je lis l'album suivant. Puis le suivant.

En un mois, j'avais lu tout ce qui était à lui dans l'appartement. J'avais rapporté des classeurs pour organiser ses coupures de presse en désordre. Je peux mettre la main sur toutes les références dont j'ai besoin en quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois avoir cette aptitude, mais je l'ai de toute façon.

Lestrade m'appelle environs six semaines après les obsèques.

_ Drôle d'affaire, m'annonce-t-il. Un homme trouvé mort, pas une marque sur lui. Pièce close, pas de fenêtre.

_ Et ? Je demande, perplexe.

_ Tu peux venir ?

_ Moi ?

Il soupire.

_ Tu es ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, John.

Alors je viens. Tout le monde me dévisage. Je dois avoir l'air terriblement déplacé sans une haute silhouette vêtue de noir à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux avant d'entrer dans la pièce, et quand je les rouvre, il est là avec moi.

Je regarde, et je vois des choses que je n'aurais pas vues avant. Je ne me leurre pas, je ne vois pas tout ce qu'il aurait vu. Mais j'en vois beaucoup. Il apparaît que j'en ai vu suffisamment.

Je me tourne vers Lestrade en partant.

_ Je ne suis pas comme lui, Greg. Je serai heureux d'aider si je peux. Mais ça vous coûtera des honoraires.

Il a un large sourire triomphant.

_ Comme vous voulez, docteur Watson.

La fois suivante, je suis plus rapide. La fois d'après, je suis plus consciencieux.

Je m'installe à la maison avec des dossiers, et nous en discutons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais du portefeuille ? Me demande-t-il.

_ Il était à la gym la nuit précédente.

_ Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Il est dubitatif. Sherlock ne faisait jamais grand cas des voies traditionnelles d'investigation. Portefeuilles, agendas, listes d'appel. Trop évident.

_ Il a un bon paquet de cartes, là-dedans. Cartes de crédit, cartes d'adhérent, cartes d'identité bancaire. Sa carte bancaire est la deuxième en partant du fond. C'est la carte que la plupart des gens utilise le plus souvent, il devait donc avoir l'habitude d'utiliser ses cartes et d'ensuite les ranger à l'arrière du paquet. La carte de gym est la dernière, il a donc dû s'en servir après avoir utilisé sa carte bancaire pour la dernière fois. La plupart des gens ne restent pas longtemps sans se servir de leur carte bancaire, il était donc probablement à la gym la nuit qui a précédé sa mort.

_ Hmm. Je suis impressionné.

Je souris.

_ Tu ne dirais jamais ça si tu étais vraiment là.

_ Je suis blessé par cette accusation, John.

Parfois, je peux presque le voir. Je ferme les yeux et me l'imagine.

_ Je t'aime.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond jamais quand je dis ça.

Au bout de six mois, je démissionne de la clinique. J'ai de nouvelles cartes de visites. John Watson, docteur en médecine. Détective consultant.

Toujours le seul au monde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'en ai pas fini avec MadLori ! Autre traduction à suivre. Pas "Performance In A Leading Role", malheureusement, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie s'en est déjà chargé sur FF.net et commence à publier ici sur AO3. Ce sera donc une fic un peu moins connue qu'on peut lire sur le LiveJournal de MadLori: "Senza Catene". Le pitch ? John découvre un jour que Sherlock chante de l'opéra. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air de rien, mais c'est du MadLori, donc c'est forcément excellent.


End file.
